parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's TUGS/Pinocchio Parody 8: Oliver the Vast's Transformation with a Crossover (inspired by musicxisxlife15).
Here is Dcolemanh's eighth TUGS/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Oliver the Vast as Lampwick *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Bobby (from TT) as Lampwick the Donkey Special Guests For Smudger's Transformation * Gromit as Mike * Wallace as Sulley * Agent Ed as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses * Crash Bandicoot as Genie * Fievel Mousekewitz as Spongebob * Tony Toponi as Squidward * Courage the Cowardly Dog as Bloo * Eustace Bagge as Mac Transcript *Oliver the Vast: Ha! To hear that tugboat speak, (takes a sip of his beer) you'd think something was gonna happen to us. (suddenly sprouts Kangaroo ears, unaware of this. Gromit gasps and taps Wallace on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. Upon seeing this beer, which has an effect in it, Sunshine looks at his beer, gapes, and pushes it away) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (hits the cue ball that strikes the blue and white # 13 ball and sprouts out a kangaroo's tail, and when Agent Ed's mouth drops to the floor, a shocked Sunshine looks at his cigarette, and throws it away) Where does he get that stuff? (a flashback is shown) *Ten Cents: How do you ever expect to be a real boy?! *Bobby: (leans over the pool and shoots the cue ball into the green # 11 ball as his legs turn brown) What does he think I look like? (turns around, but grabs his cigarette, and shows Sunshine that he now has kangaroo ears and a tail) A crane barge?! *Wallace: Oh! (Bobby puts his cigarette in his mouth) *Sunshine: You sure do! (laughs, but suddenly brays in the middle of his laughter, and covers his mouth in shock. Crash Bandicoot's mouth drops with a clang) *Oliver the Vast: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs, then also brays too, and covers his mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! *Fievel Mousekewitz: (gulps) Yeesss! *Oliver the Vast: (feels his ears and gasps in shock) Oh! (feels his tail and grabs its end) Huh? (scratches his head and yelps in surprise) What the--? What's going on?! (looks in the mirror and screams in fear when he sees that he is turning into a kangaroo. Fievel Mousekewitz and Tony Toponi scream too before Oliver the Vast runs around) I've been double-crossed. Help. Help. Somebody help! I've been framed! Help! (gets on his knees and begs to Sunshine for help) Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal. (grabs Sunshine by his front and shakes him up and down) Call that tugboat. Call anybody! (lets go off Sunshine as his hands change up and become hooves. Sunshine gasps, and when Courage and Eustace Bagge gulp in fear, the heroes back away, scared) Mama?! MA-AA-A-MA-AA-AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (in the shadow, Oliver the Vast is forced on all fours, and having turned into Bobby, starts braying out of control. Gromit and Wallace yell and hide behind a couch) *Gromit: Oh, it's coming! (Sunshine runs away and hides under a chair and watches as Bobby smashes the glass mirror. But when Bobby, kicking everything leaves and flees, still braying wildly, Sunshine sprouts out brown monkey ears) *Sunshine: Oh, what's happening? Category:Dcolemanh